Witches of Dathomir
A federation of two covens, the Allyans and Nightsisters live in coexistence on the planet. Both are ruled separately by Supreme Dahlia Arkay of the Allyans and High Priestess Santeria Decuir of the Nightsister Coven. Their unity comes in the form of a defensive alliance, should any outside threat trespass on Dathomir then both groups would work as one to destroy the invaders with extreme prejudice. 'Origins' The Witches of Dathomir had a long tradition of exiling Darksiders and others who broke their ancient code to live outside their clans in solitude and contemplation. However, at some point in the waning days of the Galactic Republic, the exiled outcasts banded together to form a new clan, which became the Nightsisters. Over time, this group came to resemble the traditional clans and started to expand, raising its own children to obey the power of the dark side, although they did not regard it in those terms. While the other clans refused to forcibly oppose them, their numbers rose steadily, climbing to approximately one hundred in 8 ABY. Eventually, some Nightsisters served under the Galactic Empire and pledged their allegiance to the Sith. Around the time of their defeat, their leader was Gethzerion, who endlessly terrorized the other Dathomiri Witch clans. 'Culture of The Witches' 'Law of The Coven' These are the laws that all apart of The Coven must abide by . Joining a Coven *↳ Those who come to seek refuge are required to have placed upon them the Blood Trail. Any who refuse are turned away. *↳ Any who is not Witch-born undergoes a session with the High Priestess/Allyan Supreme to ensure of their intentions. Tenets of The Coven *↳ Tenet I:The High Priestess/Allyan Supreme should never be disrespected. Her word is law and above all others. *↳ Tenet II:The High Priestess/Allyan Supreme should never be disrespected. Her word is law and above all others. *↳ Tenet I'I:Never betray your coven for any reason, for anyone. *↳ '''Tenet I'II:Your Coven is family. This bond transcends all others and is to be above them. *↳'Tenet I'V:Never murder another Witch of your Coven. *↳ '''Tenet V:tealing of another Witch's claimed companion or mate is prohibited. Punishment *'Disrespecting the High Priestess or Allyan Supreme.' ↳ Consequences are on a case by case basis at her own discretion. *'Murdering Another Witch ' ↳ Punishable by death; by burning at the stake or stoned to death. *'Betraying your Coven ' ↳ Punishable by exile. *'Gross Misconduct against another Witch or your Coven ' ↳ Depends on severity of the act committed. Consequences are, but not limited to: imposed temporary slavery, silence, erased memories or restored sanity. *'Thieving another Witch's companion or mate ' ↳ Sentenced to imprisonment with time depending on the offense. If a child is reared between the Witch and stolen partner, the child falls beneath the consequence of death and both offenders neutered. 'Leadership' 'Religion and Philosophy' The view of the Force differs between The Nightsister Coven and the Sith; both practice the Darkside of the Force (referred to as Shadow Magic), but and learning that power is on completely different ends of the spectrum. ↳ The view of the Force differs between Allyans and the Jedi; both practice the Lightside of the Force (referred to as Allyan Magic), but and learning that power is on completely different ends of the spectrum. Jedi are known to gain Force powers predominately through meditation; the Sith, through raw emotions; Witches bring forth their powers through chanting, intricate movements of the body, to hone concentration. Jedi and Sith have an understanding of the Force in separate sections; control, sense, and alter. Dathomiri clans learn them as though they are interconnected. The Nightsisters did not fear the dark powers forbidden by the ancients, but reveled in them and raised their daughters in the dark side, although they did not understand it as the Jedi did. *'Dathomir Magic' Magicks ↳ Allyan Magic, also referred to as Dathomir Magic or Magicks by the Nightsisters, was the name given to use of the Force and Force powers by the Witches of Dathomir. The name was derived from the rogue Jedi Allya, who was exiled to Dathomir and taught the powers of the Force to her children there, giving them an evolutionary advantage over Dathomir's other inhabitants. As a result, many generations of Allya's descendants survived. However, the practitioners of Allyan Magic believed themselves to be casting spells rather than making use of the Force, and often were unable to make use of a "spell" without speaking its assigned name or performing the ritualized singing, dancing, chanting, and/or writing associated with it. The work of the Force was attributed to the Spirits instead according to Nightsister belief. History ↳ The skills in the Force that the Witches of Dathomir possessed became changed the many generations since Allya's arrival on Dathomir, as knowledge was shaped by traditions and time from what Allya originally taught. It seemed that the Witches were only gifted in certain aspects of Force use, some in healing, others in Force Whirlwind, and so forth. Teneniel Djo of the Singing Mountain Clan of Witches was very impressed by Luke Skywalker's strength in the Force, and had never seen such strength before. Characteristics ↳ There were two schools of Dathomir Magic. The first, traditional Allyan Magic, followed rules put forth in the Book of Law, a tome of moral and ethical teachings kept and modified by each clan based on an original created by Allya for her daughters. The other, called "Shadow Magic" by its originator, Gethzerion, was the provenance of the Nightsisters. Their book, the Book of Shadows, tells of future glories the Nightsisters will gather in the heavens. *'Spirit Ichor' Spirit Ichor ↳ The base for all magic employed by the Nightsisters of Dathomir. According to Mother Talzin, it came from channeling the Winged Goddess and was manifested as green smoke. Usage ↳ Spirit ichor could be manipulated in a large variety of ways by a shaman. A shaman could manipulate spirit ichor into everlasting objects such as a goblet of blackroot. Spirit ichor could also be used for divination; for mesmerism, to induce a victim into a trancelike state; for totem magic; or to conjure the Water of Life for healing purposes and other uses. Characteristics ↳ There were two schools of Dathomir Magic. The first, traditional Allyan Magic, followed rules put forth in the Book of Law, a tome of moral and ethical teachings kept and modified by each clan based on an original created by Allya for her daughters. The other, called "Shadow Magic" by its originator, Gethzerion, was the provenance of the Nightsisters. Their book, the Book of Shadows, tells of future glories the Nightsisters will gather in the heavens. *'Spirits, Elder Gods, Twin Deities' Deities ↳ The spirits were supernatural beings which the Nightsisters of Dathomir thought to exist. According to their beliefs, there was another realm, a parallel plane to the physical world that was inhabited by spirits. This spiritual realm was thought to be governed in balance by the Twin Deities, the Winged Goddess and the Fanged God, which were depictions of the Light and dark side of the Force.The Nightsisters also believed the two realms were so close on Dathomir that only their shamans could carry messages between them. Powers ↳ According to the lore, the spirits bestowed fertility upon the clans and claimed the souls of the dead. Nightsisters talismans were thought to have been empowered by the spirits. Darth Sidious thought those artifacts were not very different from the ones made by the Sith, but no alchemist had ever been known to duplicate the non-conventional effects of the Nightsisters' talismans (such as metamorphosis). Existence ↳ There are many parallels between the spirits and the Force. Clan mother Talzin would say a Nightsister had to serve the will of the spirits, just like a Jedi would serve the will of the Force. Moreover, it is said that Allya foretold the rise of a perfect being "brought into existence by the spirits", which is very reminiscent of the prophecy of the Chosen One. *'Religious Codes' "Those who deny themselves emotion will never understand freedom. Those who choose ignorance will never know their own greatness. Those who are consumed with passion, will fail to dominate. Those who fear death will never achieve real power. Never forget that your magic must always be used wisely. Do not fear the darkness that lives within us all, however do not concede to it, lest you will be consumed and become its slave." *'Holy Texts' Book of Law '''↳ '''Book of Shadows ↳ 'Trials and Rituals' *'Trial By Fire' *'Trial By Invocation' *'Mating and Marriage Ceremonies' Handfasting ↳ The act of marriage between a Nightsister, or Nightbrother, and their intended mate. This ritual is conducted by the High Priestess or Allyan Supreme in the presence of the rest of the covens. This event is held either at sunrise or sunset when the moons are present. Bonding Ritual ↳ During the Handfasting ceremony, six cords are tied around the couple's wrists, each representing a vow made between them. These particular cords were fashioned by the couple, with "family artifacts" of jewelry from various family members woven in among the ribbon. A dagger is taken and the palms of each person are slit until a marginal amount of blood appears. Upon this with wrists bound, their palms are clasped together. *'Naming Ceremony' 'Relics & Artifacts' Talismans ↳ Totems ↳ 'Known Dathomir Clans' 'Witch Military' Category:Faction Category:Force Based Organizations Category:Culture of Dathomir